One dream closer to you
by SIR WHOBLE
Summary: Takes places after the events of volume 51. Entralink theory in play. After months of Black being trapped in the Light stone, White begins to have dreams with a certain someone in them, so White further investigates into the matter at hand: Rescuing Black while also running the BW agency. (For Agencyshipping week!)
1. Main Story

**This fic has been made for Agencyshipping week! Which is from January 4th to January 10th. Spoilers for the end of volume 51, so beware. Enjoy the story!**

* * *

><p>One brisk afternoon, White decided to check up on the new film that Gigi's staring in. The film about the two Tepigs was canned because of Gigi's absence when N took her under his wing. The production was going to begin again when Gigi finally returned to White, but with Black and his pokemon in the Light stone, Bo couldn't star along with Gigi. The new film was called, "Little Tepig, Big City" and was about a Tepig that had a trainer who lived in a small town visit Castelia City, and the shenanigans the Tepig gets into when separated from her trainer. But the thoughts of the old film brought back memories of Black and Bo.<p>

It's been a few months since the incident where Black became trapped in the Light stone. Since then, not much has gone on. The gym leaders and Elite four returned to their posts, Alder was still missing though, no one has heard from him. Team Plasma dispersed, never to be seen or heard from again, Ghetsis went into hiding, and N was on a journey of self discovery. White was beginning to think that the three of them could become friends when N returns, if he does, but that seemed less likely with Black gone. White wondered if N knew about what happened to Black, he left before Reshiram turned back into the Light stone. What if Zekrom turned back into the Dark stone soon after? Probably not though since it seemed to have such a strong bond with N, but maybe N could sense that Reshiram turned back into the Light stone.

None of this really mattered at the moment, White had a business to maintain. But if White didn't think about it, then would Black ever come back from the Light Stone? The Elite four already figured that if someone could bring Reshiram out from the Light stone like Black did, then maybe Black would come back also. White was willing to test this theory, but the only problem was that no one knew where the Light stone went. Cheren decided to go look for the stone while also training his pokemon so he could go for the Gym Leader test one day. But it wouldn't be as meaningful without Black around to see that. So Bianca went along with Cheren to look for the stone, along with collecting more data on the Pokedex for Professor Juniper. White wanted to go Looking for the Light stone on her own, but the agency needed her.

It was a long day at the studio, and White didn't feel like walking back home, so she spent the night in Gigi's trailer so she could spend some quality time with her. Soon after, White fell into a deep sleep...

White began to dream of the days that could have been with Black and his Emboar starring in a film with Gigi. How the BW Agency's popularity would have skyrocketed if Black got the chance to show off the logo at the Pokemon League. All the new clients she could have, and all with Black at her side. But, White couldn't quite imagine what life after Black won the Pokemon League would really look like. Black would have gone off to battle the Elite Four and the Champion, but there would be no reason for them to be together since Black finally paid off his debt. The dream shifted, and everything became white with White being a figue in the middle somehow still bound to gravity since she was standing on a flat plain.

White could only see a small speck across in the distance, or what felt like a far distance from her. Then she heard her name being called, not her real name, but the name she's used to hearing come from a certain someone, a certain someone she hasn't seen in months, and even though it's been a while, she can still recognize his voice. So she ran towards the speck, and the voice seemed to grow louder the more she ran.

"Prez! Prez! Prez, are you there?"

White wanted to yell, "I'm here!" but the words didn't seem to come out. She finally reached the speck, and peered inside what seemed to be a hole leading to somewhere else. Suddenly Black's face appeared from the other side of the hole.

"PREZ! Prez, is that really you? Are you trapped in the Light stone too? I thought I kept you from being sucked in?"

White didn't really know what to say, she just wanted to hug him, but couldn't since it was like looking at him through a tiny window.

"Black...Is that really you?" White began to tear up a bit, but tried to keep it back since this didn't feel all that real.

"Well, of course it's me, Prez? Who else would I be? But how did you get here, I was just sucked into the Light stone with Reshiram."

"I wasn't sucked into the Light stone though, I saw you trapped inside, and when I tried to come after you, the Light stone just soared off." The whole situation seemed to be quite confusing for both of them, but White was wondering if she was dreaming, but the dream seemed a bit more tangible than dreams usually are.

"Then how are you here, Prez? Did I come back?"

"No...We never found the Light stone. You've been gone for months, Black. It's been months since that happened."

"MONTHS?! Last thing I remember is seeing you right before the Reshiram sucked me into the Light stone along with it."

White began to realize that time seemed to not exist wherever Black is, but it still doesn't explain how she's seeing him right now.

"Wait...Last thing I remember doing was playing with Gigi, I must have fallen asleep, I must be dreaming. You must not be real then if I'm dreaming."

"But I am real, Prez! Maybe I'm asleep also, and our dreams are somehow connected, and that's why there's this hole here that we can't go through."

"It's been months for me though, whereas it's been mere moments for you. Are you sure you don't remember anything happening after you were trapped in the Light stone?" White began to worry, she was either dreaming this all up to give closure to herself, or she's gone insane.

"No, Prez. Maybe Musha's connecting our dreams somehow? I wonder where Musha is, did my Pokemon get trapped along with me?"

"They must have, Black, there was no sign of any of your Pokemon. Check your bag to see if they're in there."

Black checked his bag, he found all of his Pokemon in there, he grabbed Musha's Pokeball and released him to see what would happen. Musha looked confused about where he was at, but felt at home once he saw Black. Both Black and White began to feel a disturbance, White was beginning to fade away.

"Wait, Black, what's happening!"

"It looks like you're disappearing, Prez!"

"If this is really a dream, then maybe I'm waking up, but I don't want to wake up yet. Black, find out where the Light stone went so I can find you-" And with White's final words she woke up, startled, one of the producers shook White to wake her up, telling her that it was time for Gigi to go to the set.

But White wanted to go back to sleep, she wanted to know how she was able to somehow contact Black while he's in the light stone. But she was too awake to go back to sleep now, so she took Gigi to the set, but left soon after. White wanted to get to the bottom of this, so she decided to pay a visit to Unova's very own expert on dreams, Doctor Fennel.

White soon made her way to Striaton City to Fennel's house. There was a note on the door that said "Back in a hour." written on paper that had an image of a Munna in the corner. Which reminded White of Musha. In White's dream, Musha didn't seem to know what was going on, so maybe Musha had nothing to do with her connecting dream with Black. And if their dreams _are_ connected, then how and why? And how is Black dreaming while he's trapped in the Light stone? Does a world exist in the Light stone? But Black said that he only remembers just being trapped in the Light stone, so maybe time doesn't exist in the Light stone? It would explain how Reshiram and Zekrom could spend all that time in there, but not how White was able to reach Black through her dreams.

Just as White was pondering how any of this could have happened, Fennel appeared from behind her, sort of startling White as she spoke.

"Oh hello, White. I didn't expect to see you come around. Were you waiting for me?"

White lost her train of thought, but soon became relieved to see Fennel back so soon.

"Ah, yes. I was waiting for you, but I just got here. I need to ask you about this odd dream that I had last night."

"Come right in then so we can sit down, I had Amanita make some tea so it would be ready for when I came back."

They both walked inside, and Fennel set out tea cups for both of them and poured the tea.

"So what did you want to tell me about this dream?"

White wasn't so sure how to start off without sounding like a lunatic, but then again this was Fennel. Fennel deals with all kinds of dreams, so she's probably encountered something far more bizarre.

"Well, last night I had this dream, and I saw Black in it. It didn't feel like a normal dream though, I could speak to him, and he spoke back. He said the last thing he remembered was being trapped inside the light stone. But the odd part was that he wasn't right in front of me in the dream, I saw him through some sort of tiny portal that lead to wherever he was at, but I couldn't get through since it was so small. So I want to know if it's possible that our dreams could be connected somehow even though Black's trapped in the Light stone."

Fennel had to ponder on the information White just told her before she could properly respond. She started to pace around the room while rubbing her chin until after a while when she spun back around the White with an excited expression and yelled out, "Entralink!"

"What?" White was confused by Fennel's sudden outburst.

"The Entralink! I was wondering about this when I was analyzing Black's dream mist that he left for me. His dream mist is so powerful, stronger than any dream mist that I've encountered before. He must of somehow connected to the Entralink from inside the Light stone, and he contacted you through your dream while you were asleep!" Fennel began to bounce around with joy as she wrote some stuff down in her notes for later.

"Wait, so Black can enter anyone's dreams whenever he wants too? Even while he's trapped in the Light Stone. It seemed like time didn't exist for him in there except for when he contacted me in my dream."

"Precisely! But Black must have really thought hard about you once he was trapped to be able to contact you through your dreams, even if time does not exist in the stone, but I wouldn't be the one to know that sort of thing, you'd need to find an expert on stones for that."

White really wanted to know more about the Light stone, maybe it could reveal more on how to find the stone and potentially release Black from it.

"Do you know an expert on stones that I can talk to?"

Fennel thought for a moment, left the room to go ask Amanita something, and came back.

"You're just in luck! The finest expert of stones among all the regions jut so happens to be in Unova right now! He's at the Relic Castle looking for stones, you can meet up with him at the Desert Resort. His name is Steven Stone, I'll contact him to tell him that you're on your way to see him."

'A stone expert who's last name is Stone. Sounds fairly reliable, wouldn't hurt to go find out what he knows.' White thought after what Fennel just told her.

"Thank you so much, Fennel. I'll inform you if anything else happens with my dreams, I guess I'll go meet this stone expert then."

White then set off to the Desert Resort, but stopped in Castelia City for the evening. She thought about getting some more Castelia Cones, but then remembered that she wouldn't have a battle frenzy companion to give them to.

White woke up the following morning to no avail in reaching Black through her dreams, but after a nice breakfast, set off to the Desert Resort to find this Mr. Stone. It didn't take long to find him once she got there since she asked an elderly woman nearby if she knew where Steven Stone is, and the woman described him as "A silver-haired dreamboat digging through the sand." and naturally, White found a man in his mid twenties with silver looking hair digging in the sand.

"Excuse me, are you Mr. Stone? I'm White, I came here to ask you about a stone."

The stunning make specimen placed the equipment down and dusted off his jacket as he turned to White with a dazzling smile on his face.

"Please, don't call me 'Mr. Stone', that's what everyone calls my father, just call me Steven. It's nice to meet you, White. Now what stone do you want to know more about?"

"The Light stone."

"That's quite a rare stone, it doesn't rank among my top five favorite stones of all time, but it's quite a beautiful stone, I've never seen it in person though, but what specifically do you want to know about it?"

White was beginning to think that this man may be a bit stone crazy, but that may be a good thing in her case.

"I want to know if time stops while Reshiram is inside the Light stone. My friend was trapped in the light stone along with Reshiram, and I want to know if time does not exist for him in there."

The man put one hand to his chin, and the other to his elbow as he thought about the possibility.

"I'm not sure, White. No research has gone into discovering such a phenomena. I would imagine that it might considering that Reshiram is the Light stone, so it would have to survive somehow over the centuries of being in the stone. I'm sorry that I couldn't have been of more help to you."

White was disappointed, but she shouldn't have expected this man to know such information about the Light stone since most of what's known about the Light stone is just from legend.

"Well, thank you for taking your time to talk to me. If you find the Light stone, contact me." White proceeded to hand Steven one of her calling cards. If this man's so obsessed with finding stones, then maybe he can find the Light stone.

White then headed off back to the BW agency headquarters to check up on things. Nothing was out of the norm, and everything was going swell, but the thought of what it's like for Black and his pokemon in the Light stone still bothered her now and then.

It wasn't until a couple weeks later on one random day when White found Black in her dreams again. The portal between their dreams was larger now, but Black was in the same spot as before with Musha still out.

"Black! I've figured it out, our dreams are connected somehow, they still reach each other even when you're in the light stone. I went to go ask Doctor Fennel about it, and she thinks that your dream mist is powerful enough to enter the dreams of others."

"Wait, when did you get the time to go talk to Doctor Fennel? You were just here a few moments ago."

White was beginning to believe that her theory of time not existing in the Light stone may be true.

"Black, it's been two weeks since I last saw you here."

"Really, Prez? It feels like you were just here two seconds ago."

"I fear that time may not exist within the Light stone, and that you are constantly in a dream state, but do not realize it until you find the dream of someone else. Black, do you have any idea when the Light stone may have flown off to?"

Both Dexholders grew sad over the thought of the situation rather than being overjoyed to see one another again.

"I have no idea, Prez. Everything just seems to be a blank on my side."

White reached her hands out through the the portal to grab Black's hands. Even though it was a dream, the touch of Black's hands felt so real. The usual warmth that White always remembered his hands to be. Perhaps Black's hands felt warm simply because that's how White remembers them to be, but White didn't care at the moment. For now, it felt like Black was back even though he wasn't.

"So...When you disappeared for a moment, you woke up?"

"Yes, one of the producers woke me up because Gigi had to get to the set for filming."

"So, Gigi's back in show business? Whatever happened to Gigi and Bo's film?"

"It was canned. With Gigi gone for all that time, and now you and your pokemon are gone, the movie just faded away."

"So it's like things are back to the way they were before we even met each other, huh?"

"Yeah, I suppose. But we need you back here, Black. You need to complete your dream of becoming the Champion. We're a team, it just doesn't feel right when we're not working together."

"Aw, Prez, you're just saying that to be nice. But it would be nice to get out of here. Wait, Prez, you're fading again, you must be waking up now. Don't worry, Prez, I'll find you in your dreams!"

And with that, White woke up to her Deerling licking her face. Whenever Deerling does that, it means, "Wake up and feed me!" and this was the one morning White didn't want to wake up because of the "feed me" alarm. Especially since White didn't know when she would be able to find Black in her dreams again.

But it was only a few nights later when White found Black in her dreams again.

"Prez! You're back! I think I know how I can enter the Entralink like Fennel said!"

The portal to Black's side was the size of a doorway now, so White walked over to Black's side. Black concentrated with Musha for a moment, and the scene changed to that of the Entree forest late at night. The two walked over to a nearby bench and sat down next to each other and stared up at the stars. White wasn't used to seeing the stars so clearly since she was always nearby some city that produced a bunch of light pollution, but Black was from Nuvema, so he was used to seeing the beautiful night sky.

"Black...How did you do this?" White was still in awe of the night sky, it felt so real that she could even feel the cool evening breeze. So she scooted closer to Black and held on to him for warmth.

"I had Musha help me focus on entering the Entralink, and the thought of it helped bring us here."

Even though this was a dream, White wanted it to be real. She wanted stare out into the stars with Black at her side along with their beloved pokemon. White latched onto Black's arm and rubbed her face into his shoulder as Black reached over to hold onto her hand. The duo sat in silence for a few moments to take in their surroundings until White spoke up.

"Do you think that we'll ever figure out where the Light stone is and release you from it?"

"I don't know, Prez. I don't know..."

* * *

><p><strong>It's not the end...Yet. I've made three different endings for this story in which will appear in the next chapter!<strong>


	2. Ending 1

**Here's ending 1 of 3, enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Ever since that evening, Black found a way to reach White's dreams every night, and every day White would long to go to sleep that night just to see Black. In their dreams, neither grew old in the others point of view since that image was the last image they remembered of each other.<p>

Years passed, and White, Cheren, and Bianca's efforts towards finding the Light stone were futile. It was as if the stone had disappeared from the face of the planet.

As decades passed, not much had changed in Unova. The BW Agency was still going strong with White still as the head honcho. As White grew old, she had to find someone suitable enough to take over the position when she dies, but White had no descendants to pass the baton on to. For Black was the only one she could imagine being with, getting married to someone else had never occurred to her, but she only regretted never having children. White thought it would be cute if her and Black had a child, and their name would be Gray, and if a second came along or there were twins, the other would be named Grey. Two shades among the spectrum between Black and White. Calling for a specific child would have been horrendous at times though. Thoughts like these would often fill White's mind in her remaining days, if only they were able to find the Light stone, then any of these thoughts or dreams of what could have been would have happened.

A few months later, White decided to pass on the presidency of the BW Agency to a trusty assistant of hers that knew the agency almost as well as White did. In the dream that White shared with Black that evening, White didn't mention the decision that she made that day. Black had no idea how old White had become in the real world, for seeing White seemed to never cease for him.

The following night, the duo danced around in the Entralink, but White steered them off into the Entree Forest, to the same bench that they sat on the first night that they were finally able to reach each other. Once they sat down, White told Black about the dreams that she had for the both of them if Black were never trapped inside the Light stone, and White began to tear up a little.

"Prez, don't worry, when you guys get me out of here, then we can do all of those things together! Maybe not the whole 'Star in a movie together' part, that's just not my kind of thing, but I think we can do the rest."

White didn't want to tell Black that time ran differently for them, but she also didn't want him to go on believing that they can spend a lifetime in the real world together. But White didn't want to leave Black on a sad note, she wanted to make this late night special, for she feared that there was a great possibility of not waking up the next morning.

Once White left the dream, Black waited for those few minutes to go by before White returned. But for some reason, it felt longer this time. About an hour passed, and Black began to worry, if White wasn't in the dream, then the dream would stop since time did not exist within the Light stone. Black wondered around the Entralink for hours, but stumbled across a part that he never noticed before, so he decided to explore. He saw the body of an elderly woman laying on the ground between trees, so he rushed over to the woman. He checked her pulse to only not feel one, so he turned her on her back to see her face. It was a face he recognized all too well as realization hit him. Life still went on for White outside of the Entralink, and Black never really noticed how often White would disappear momentarily, but she never told him how old she had grown. And now Black sat down beside White's body as he held her brittle hand and cried over a far greater loss than ever before for him.


	3. Ending 2

**Here's the second possible ending I've come up with, enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"White, Cheren, Bianca, quickly, over here! I think I've found it!" Yelled Steven Stone as silently loud as he could across the recently discovered cave they were in. The trio hurried over from where they were searching to see what Steven had found, and lo and behold, what appeared to look like the Light Stone was sitting atop a rocky pedestal far from anyone's arm's reach.<p>

"Alas, I am getting too old for this kind of stone collecting. One of you will have to make the climb up there." Once Steven's words were spoken, White spared no time to volunteer and went strait to climbing, for she still had most of her youthful strength. Those rock climbing classes were really paying off right now.

"Ohhh, be careful, White!" Bianca couldn't help but worry for her friend's safety, especially since there was nothing getting between White's way of obtaining that Light stone.

Once White reached the top, she embraced the stone as if she were Steven in his younger years embracing a dawn stone, but quickly climbed down from the pedestal so she wouldn't fall.

Now the four of them stood there around the Light stone wondering what to do with it now. The hero of truth had to be the one to get Reshiram to come out from the Light stone, but the only hero of truth that they knew of was trapped inside along with the legendary pokemon. White then gracefully collapsed to the cavern floor while using the stone as a sort of pillow as she shed a few tears into it for she was beginning to feel that the four of them finding the stone was all for nothing since they couldn't open it.

Suddenly the stone began to rumble and glow as it leaped out of White's lap and bounced across the floor. The stone came to a stop a few meters away, and began to glow a blinding light that started to pulsate with a dark center. A figure appeared on the ground, and the Light stone retreated the beams of light and flew off again to who knows where. But the figure laying down on the ground was none other than Black.

Once White could tell who the figure was, she rushed over to the boy to see if he was even still alive, twenty-five years in the Light stone could take a toll on someone. But she turned him over to see that he was exactly the same way he was the day he was trapped inside the Light stone. After a few moments, Black started to come to as he turned his head towards White and let out a low groan.

"Oh my, Black, you're still so young!" And as she said that, White embraced Black with a warm hug that began to squeeze the life out of Black, so Black pulled back from the hug to take a better look at White, and the only words he could muster were, "Prez! You're so...Old! What happened?"

White would have normally taken that remark as being offensive, but she didn't care at the moment, Black was finally back.

* * *

><p><strong>Interpret the rest as you wish, I was originally going to have White die once Black comes out from the Light stone, but that just seemed too similar to the last one. I'd see this ending as also being a bit tragic considering that Black's missed out on the last 25 years of his three best friends' lives. It can also be awkward considering the age gap between them now. The final ending I have come up with will also be tragic, but not as tragic as these last two, but definitely more interaction between the main pairing.<strong>


	4. Ending 3

**Ending number three, enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>(Continues from the end of the main story.)<em>

Black's body heat kept White warm in the coldness of the Entralink during the nighttime, so White was even more so glad that she was with Black right then. The thought that White may never be able to release Black from the light stone horrified both of them. So White decided to make the promise that she will devote her life to finding the light stone.

"Black, once I wake up from this dream, I'm working strait towards finding the light stone. You deserve to finish following your dream in the real world."

"No, Prez, don't throw away your dream just so you can find me, I'll be fine. The light stone's bound to turn up again sometime."

"Nope, I can't continue with my dream until you're out of that stone, I can't possibly continue with my dream knowing that you're stuck in here all by yourself."

After that comment, Black decided to be silent, and the duo just stared up at the Entralink's night sky, for the constellations were different from the real world. Each one took the shape of a pokemon, and the two had battles figuring out which constellation was which pokemon. It felt like hours went by, and White began to wonder why she hasn't woken up yet, her past two visits with Black were short lived, why was this time longer? The two decided that it might be possible that White can only wake up back in her dream since this was the first time White stepped into Black's dream. Just to make sure, they went to go check out the portal White came through from her dream, but the portal was gone.

"What could have happened to the portal? It was right here, I even marked the ground here when I came through, why is it gone?"

White tried to reach through the cloudy walls of Black's dream, but there seemed to be no way through.

_(Meanwhile in Castelia city...)_

Hmmm, I wonder where White could be, she's an hour late for her meeting with me. She seemed so interested to come see me after I told her that I found some new information about the light stone...

_(Later on in Gigi's trailer at the filming location...)_

Hmmm, your trainer said that she was going to come and take you home for the weekend we're not filming so you wont be all by yourself. White should have been here hours ago.

(A few days later in Aspertia city)

Bianca rushed into the Aspertia city trainers school with a worried expression on her face as she tackled Cheren while he was teaching a class.

"CHEREN! No one's heard from White in days, I'm beginning to worry! What if she went after the light stone without telling anyone or to get help from us at least, we can't lose two friends now!"

Cheren gave Bianca the death glare as he got up from the floor, and Bianca noticed that he was in the middle of a class, and it all seemed to get a bit embarrassing as the classroom grew awkwardly silent.

"I'll...Just wait until after your class is done." and Bianca left the classroom to wait outside until class was over.

Once the student piled out of the classroom, Cheren motioned for Bianca to come back in, and Bianca began to blurb out what she's been holding in for the past hour or so.

"No one's heard from White, she missed her meeting with some stone collector in Castelia, and she never picked up Gigi from the studio, her employees have not heard from her either, so I'm just super worried, and I think we should got to her house first to see if she's there!"

Bianca was out of breath, but she didn't wait for Cheren's answer, she grabbed his arm and dragged him all the way to White's house.

No one was answering the doorbell, the plants outside were beginning to dry out, so Bianca took the key from under the mat to open the door, the two went inside shouting White's name to see if there would be any response, but none, so they searched through every room until they reached White's bedroom. White was still in bed, Bianca rushed over to wake the girl up, but she wouldn't.

"She looks dehydrated, I wonder how long she's been sleeping?"

"Cheren, worry about the things at hand right now, why won't White wake up?"

_(Back in Black's dream where we last left off...)_

"Black, how do I wake up then if I can't get back to my dream? If I don't wake up, then I can't find the light stone, and if I can't find the light stone, then I won't be able to save you!"

White was spazzing out, so Black held her to help calm her down as he petted her hair.

"Maybe the portal back to your dream will open back up again?"

"When will that happen though? Are we just going to wait here to see if it will open up again?"

"What else are we going to do?"

So the two waited in front of where the portal once was. After a while, Black dreamed up a game of Monopoly to help pass the time. White won of course, being an entrepreneur was her thing. It started to feel like days were going by even though they didn't fall asleep since they were already asleep, but the portal still didn't open back up.

"Black...What if the portal never opens back up?"

"Then you'd be stuck in here with me forever."

"I don't think I'd mind that. If I had to be stuck in a dream with someone forever, I' glad it's you at least."

More time went by, and the two forgot about the portal and began to build a life together in the Entralink to make it feel more like the real world. And even though there was no one else in the Entralink, the two never seemed to run out of things to do together.

* * *

><p><strong>Sort of a post ending to this ending to fit with the last day of Agencyshipping week's theme: Reunion.<strong>

It's been ten years since White slipped into a coma for some unknown reason. Bianca and Cheren decided to devote their lives to finding the light stone, and they finally did. To celebrate, they brought it to White in the hospital she's been a resident of the past ten years just to show her even if she didn't hear them.

"White...I know you probably can't hear me, but we found the light stone, we just have to figure out how to release Black from it, here, I want you to hold on to it for a little bit."

Bianca placed the light stone in White's arms, and the stone suddenly began to glow, so Bianca and Cheren stepped back. Somehow bringing the stone to White unlocked the light stone, bring Black and Reshiram back to the real world. The sheer size of Reshiram destroyed the surrounding rooms of the hospital, but Reshiram quickly flew off before anyone else could move or even process what was going on.

Black and White were on top of each other on the floor as they began to regain consciousness. Bianca and Cheren rushed over to see if they were fine, but all of them were just so overjoyed to see each other again that they just sort of smooshed into one huge group hug.

**Ah, Agencyshipping week ended too soon.**


End file.
